


Method and Madness

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Method and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Method and Madness by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Method and Madness_

By RSS 

* * *

It's just past midnight as Nick and Bert drive to a convenience store to get some coffee for them and the rest of their surveillance team. As they approach the store Nick senses another Immortal. Bert turns to Nick. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Probably nothing." 

They step inside the store, there's no one else inside. Nick draws his gun. 

"Nick, don't you think you're overreacting. He could just be in the bathroom." 

Nick walks to the backroom and kicks open the door. 

"Nick, what are you doing?" 

Nick sees four men and two women lying on the floor. One woman, the Immortal, is putting pressure on her belly with her hands. "Call the cops, have them send ambulances." 

Bert punches in a number as he looks inside the room. 

"Oh, God." 

Nick checks the other victims as Bert talks to the police; all the others are dead. Nick walks over to the Immortal and she looks at Nick with her big green eyes. 

"Will I live?" 

"Yeah, you'll live." 

She pulls her hands from her belly. 

Bert whispers to her, "Who did this?" 

"It hurts so much." 

"Who did this?" 

"I can't see anything." 

There are police sirens approaching. The Immortal loses consciousness. Moments later paramedics arrive and take her away. 

Bert whispers to Nick, "She's not going to make it." 

"I know." 

* * *

Nick, wearing a lab coat, wheels a gurney carrying the body bag with the woman to a loading dock. He takes the woman from the bag and carries her to his SUV. As he drives away from the loading dock the woman takes a deep breath. She looks over at Nick. 

"Thank you." 

"Do you have any friends?" 

"Not any I could explain this to." 

"They'll have your address so it's not a good idea to go back to your place. You can stay with me for now." 

"Thank you." 

"You would have died quicker if you didn't put pressure on your wound. Why did you put yourself through all that pain?" 

"I didn't want to wake up seconds before the cops showed up. My name is Myrna Dee." 

"Nick Wolfe." 

* * *

Myrna Dee steps out of Nick's bedroom wearing his white bathrobe. Nick sits up on the sofa. He has on a T-shirt and pajama pants. 

"Good morning, I'll put on some coffee." 

"No, let me put it on; it's the least I can do." Myrna notices her sword on the coffee table. "You also took my sword." 

"I figured you'll need it sooner or later." 

"That's another thank you I owe you." Myrna puts some coffee and water in the coffee maker. "When are you going to tell me about your housemate?" 

"When are you going to tell me about who shot you?" 

Myrna walks over to the coffee table and picks up her sword. "Why don't we fight for it?" 

"What?" 

"We fight; I win, I tell you what you want to know. You win, you tell me what I want to know." 

"You treat this like it's some kind of a game." 

"The first thing my teacher told me was to think of what we Immortals do as a game. If that is a game shouldn't everything else be? Come on, the coffee won't be ready for a few minutes anyway." 

"There's a gym across the hall." 

They walk across the hall to the gym. Myrna walks to one side of the gym, smiles and salutes with her sword. Nick returns a sloppy salute. They stand in place for a few moments. Myrna cocks her head to one side. 

"I suppose it's ladies first." She goes on the attack. They parry. She tries, unsuccessfully, to trip Nick twice. They lock swords and Nick sends Myrna reeling back struggling to regain her balance. As Nick closes in she slides to one side and sticks out her sword and Nick jumps back. They parry. Nick envelopes her sword and sends it flying across the room. It stops near the door. He places his rapier on her shoulder. Myrna cocks her head over the blade and makes a clicking sound with her tongue. 

"Okay, now tell me about the killer." 

Myrna crinkles her nose. "I don't think so." 

"We had a deal." 

She walks up his chest with her fingers. "I changed my mind, woman's prerogative." 

The gym's door opens. A robe clad Amanda stands in the doorway. Myrna takes a step towards Amanda. 

"What would you do if there isn't an innocent explanation for this?" 

"Maybe I'd pout, or yell." Amanda picks up Myrna's sword. "Or maybe I'd just take your head." 

"Good, you care about Nick. So you can help me talk him out of doing what he's planning on doing." 

Amanda gives a curious look. "What's that?" 

"Look, Nick, you're good. I mean if this were for real, my head would be over there and the rest of me would be over there. You're just not good enough. Oh, I'm Myrna Dee, what's your name?" 

"Amanda. I go by Amanda Montrose." 

"Well, Amanda, a man and a woman robbed a store last night. They shot five mortals and me. The mortals all died. Yes, Nick, the man is an Immortal." 

Nick breaks his silence, "And the woman?" 

"She's a mortal. The Immortal is good with a sword, very good." 

Amanda looks at Myrna's rapier. "Did the partnership start out as a trio?" 

Myrna's eyes turn angry and she storms past Amanda. Nick walks up to Amanda. They exchange glances then follow Myrna into Nick's suite. Myrna takes deep breaths. 

"I was never his partner in crime." 

Amanda continues her role as inquisitor. "You seem to know a lot about this person." 

"I know his first death was when he was hanged for bank robbery and murder in 1877. I was very progressive in those days; I believed it was his environment. So I taught him what he needed to know to survive. I taught him a trade, tailoring. He became a passable tailor and a very good sword fighter. He preferred robbery and murder." 

Nick walks over to Myrna. "Your regrets won't help, I need a name. Five people are dead." 

"I don't want it to be six! I can't stop him and I'm not going to help you or anyone else be killed by him." 

Amanda puts her hand on Myrna's shoulder. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Nick, we should leave her alone." 

"In case you haven't figured it out there is an innocent explanation for how you found us." 

"Yeah, I figured it out." 

* * *

Amanda walks into Nick's office. She is dressed in black and has a trash bag in her hand. 

"How did it go?" 

"It's not the kind of heist I would put on my resume, but I got some clothes from Myrna's place." 

"Any sign of another Immortal?" 

"None." 

"Any progress with Myrna?" 

"None. So far the police have no leads." 

"You know she does have a point. There isn't much sense in fighting an Immortal you can't beat. The only thing that does is make the bad guy stronger." 

"So we just let this Immortal mad dog killer go on killing mortals?" 

"No, let's give Myrna her clothes and talk to her." 

* * *

Nick and Amanda are in Amanda's living room. Myrna steps out of Amanda's bedroom in a pair of beige pants and a white blouse. 

"Well, it fits." 

Amanda walks over to Myrna. "I've been thinking it over. If it was me I'd take your advice and try to forget everything. The problem is, it's Nick. I know him very well. He will find this guy. Then you know what happens next." 

"That's what I'm trying to prevent." 

"Their meeting is inevitable. You know enough to give Nick a better chance." 

Myrna sits in a chair and moves her head from side to side. Nick walks over to her. "Everything Amanda is saying is true. I can either face him with your help or without it." 

"His name is Norman Demy. I don't know the woman but I think I heard him call her Lori." 

"Do you have a picture of him?" 

"No." 

"Let's go to my office. Maybe I can get a picture. If not I can always get a sketch artist. We can make up some story, a lost brother or something like that." 

* * *

The computer screen paints another picture. The man has a thin face, black hair, and blue eyes. Myrna's eyes widen. 

"That's him." 

"Killed in Naples during a shootout with police along with two accomplices. I'll print out a couple copies of this then we hit the streets." 

Amanda stands and walks over to Nick and Myrna. "First Nick, I think you need for Myrna to give you a sword lesson." 

* * *

Myrna shows Nick a couple of sword moves. They are familiar tricks Amanda taught him, along with the counter moves, years ago. 

"There doesn't seem to be anything special in his bag of tricks." 

"It's not what you know but how you execute it." Amanda takes her sword and turns to Myrna. "Let's go a couple of rounds." 

"All right." 

They square off and Amanda goes on the attack. They parry. Amanda gives Myrna a left hook to the jaw. Myrna staggers back and holds her face. Amanda raises an eyebrow. 

"We both have two hands and I take it so does Norman." 

They continue their fight. Moments later Amanda disarms Myrna. "Well, pick it up." 

Myrna retrieves her sword and Amanda goes back on the attack. She drives Myrna back. Amanda steps on Myrna's foot and she falls on her back. Amanda knocks her sword across the room. 

"Fetch." 

Myrna walks across the room and bends over to pick up her sword. Amanda kicks her in the rear. 

"We don't have all day darling." 

Myrna goes on the attack. They lock swords. Myrna pushes against Amanda's sword then spins around as Amanda steps forward. Myrna slaps the back of Amanda's neck with the flat end of her sword. Amanda smarts then smiles. 

"I was wondering what it would take. Did you see that Nick?" 

"Yeah, I saw it." 

"Why didn't you try that on Nick?" 

"I did earlier but he sent me flying across the room." 

Amanda nods. "Anyway, now we can start looking." 

Nick nods agreement. "Myrna, why don't you freshen up a bit, I suppose I can use some freshening up too. We'll meet in my office." 

Myrna nods agreement and walks out of the gym. 

"Amanda, what was that all about?" 

"What?" 

"You acted as if you wanted to hurt her." 

"What do you want me to say? It was payback for this morning." 

"I would want you to say it if it was the truth." 

"She was behaving too ladylike. I figured if I got her mad enough she might do something Norman is likely to do. Nick, if I wanted payback it wouldn't be from her." 

* * *

Nick walks into a bar and has a seat. The bartender comes over to him. "Have you seen this man?" 

"I think he may have been here a couple of times." 

* * *

Nick drives past a nightclub and senses another Immortal. He looks for a parking place; there aren't any on the block. He pulls up to valet parking, gets his ticket then makes a dash to the nightclub. Inside the club he locates the other Immortal. It's Norman and a mortal woman. He makes eye contact with Norman then points to an empty corner of the club. Norman, the woman, and Nick converge on the corner. Norman and the woman sit in a booth. Nick sits opposite them. 

"Norman Demy." 

"Nick Wolfe." 

"What is on your mind, Nick Wolfe?" 

"There were a couple of nickel and dime robberies in Naples that resulted in multiple homicides. A similar thing happened not too far from here the other night." 

"How is that a concern of yours?" 

"I got this thing about not standing by while people are murdered." 

"I see. This is my woman, her name is Lori." 

"Hi." 

"Is your woman's name Myrna?" 

"I don't know any Myrna." 

Norman looks at Lori and nods. "I see. So what makes you believe I had anything to do with this?" 

Lori slowly slips her hand into her purse. Nick slips his hand inside his jacket. 

"Lori, you won't be getting back up if I shoot you. Instead of turning this place into a shooting gallery why don't we deal with this as we should?" 

"I see. Do you prefer midnight or dawn?" 

"Midnight." 

"I see. Well, I prefer dawn. There are some buildings scheduled to be demolished about five blocks from here. Be there tomorrow at dawn. If you don't show up that would mean you're smarter than you look." 

Nick stands and backs his way out of the nightclub. 

* * *

Nick, Amanda, and Myrna are in Nick's suite. 

"Did you have to pick dawn?" Amanda asks. 

"Norman picked the time." 

"You couldn't negotiate?" 

"It didn't cross my mind." 

"Should I turn in early or stay up all night?" 

"You do what you want. You're not coming." 

"Like hell I'm not." 

"Amanda, you taught me the rules." 

Myrna breaks her silence. "Norman isn't above breaking the rules. You'll need someone in case he invites his mortal friend to join in. I'll go with you." 

"I don't think I'll trust you two alone. We'll all go." 

* * *

It's an hour before sunrise and Myrna is on her way to Nick's SUV. Nick and Amanda are at the door to Amanda's suite. 

"I won't flatter myself to believe you're jealous." 

"I don't completely trust Myrna." 

"She's been straight with us." 

"Sometimes the bond between teacher and student is very strong. There may be other bonds as well. I want to be close to her in case she gets a misguided sense of loyalty." 

* * *

Nick drives his SUV to one end of the condemned industrial buildings. He is on the side of the buildings that face the rising sun. Amanda is in the passenger seat and Myrna is in the rear. 

"Give me five minutes. Then come in." 

"Unless we see something suspicious." 

"Remember Amanda, this is my challenge." 

"I remember." 

Nick steps out of the car and walks down the street. He passes two buildings then senses another Immortal. He looks back and sees Amanda and Myrna are still in the car. Nick draws his sword then walks into the third building. 

He spots Norman, broadsword in hand, in the center of a large open area. 

"I see you decided this would be a good day to die." 

"Let's do it." 

"A man of action, ha." 

Norman yells then charges at Nick, who raises his sword and charges at Norman. Nick trips and falls. _Trip wire._ Norman stops in front of Nick then readies for the killing blow. Nick swings at Norman's ankles but he jumps over Nick's blade. Nick rolls away and rises to his feet. 

"You see, I didn't spend the night sitting on my hands." 

"Stringing a wire isn't much for a night's work." 

"It's not all I did. You've stepped into my parlor." 

Nick goes on the attack and they parry. Norman fights backwards until he gets near the center of the room. He makes three thrusts at Nick then turns and runs to a corner of the room. A gunshot rings out. The round strikes the floor a few feet from Nick. Norman and Nick look at the mezzanine. Lori drops her gun then slumps over the railing. There is a broadsword in her back. Amanda walks up to Lori. 

Norman calls out to Nick, "That saved me the trouble of killing her later." 

"So much for honor among thieves." 

"Mortals can die with our secret but they shouldn't live with it. Your woman looks much better than Lori anyway. After you're gone I'll ask her to reconsider her loyalties." 

"I'll be gone long after you're gone." 

Nick goes on the attack again. They lock swords, Norman and Nick pushing against each other. Norman spins around and strikes. Nick puts his blade behind him and blocks Norman's blow. Nick turns around and goes on the attack, cutting Norman's leg then disarms him. 

Myrna cries out, "Wait!" 

She rushes to Norman, kneels in front of him and stretches out her hands. "Take my hands." Norman grabs Myrna's hands. "Close your eyes." Norman closes his eyes. Myrna nods to Nick. He swings his sword and takes Norman's head. 

Myrna stands and backs away. Sparks fly from Norman's neck. Nick feels a surge run through his body. The windows smash in sequence. Nick sees the faces of the victims in the convenience store at the moment of their death and the many faces of Norman's other victims. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick, Amanda, and Myrna are at the bar in The Sanctuary. The club is closed and they are the only ones in the building. Myrna has a sullen look. 

"He was my only student." 

Nick turns to Myrna. "You know I did what I had to do?" 

Amanda puts her hand gently on Myrna's shoulder. "I understand how strong the bond between teacher and student can be." 

"I just wish I could have taught him as well about life as I did about sword fighting. I know you did what you had to do Nick. I also know he got better than he deserved and better than any of us will get." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2006   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
